


[Art] The Difference

by Nonexistenz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Digital Art, Episode Fix-It: s04e17-18 The End of Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DWSS 2015] End of Time AU Comic</p><p>Even a tiny difference can make big changes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch-Hit for the [Doctor Who Secret Santa Exchange 2015](http://dwsecretsanta.tumblr.com) over at tumblr.
> 
>  **Gift for:** Brownbug
> 
> A secret Santa gift? So late? Why, yes, because I totally suck.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, dear recipient! I really hope you won't be too disappointed with this. Because, what with this being a comic, it probably doesn't have as much plot as a fic would have had. But here we go. Hope you will like this at least a little bit! 
> 
>  
> 
> And, of course, I hope others can enjoy it a bit too. I draw comics rarely as it is, way too much work.
> 
>  **Also, I had to recap the episode (with subtle changes) a bit for it to not start out of nowhere on the first page and a half, so bear with it please, it's starting to go AU on page two already. I'll update this every couple of days, still adding a few last details to the pages.**  
>  Edit 2016-04-02: Because life screwed me over updates will take a while.

[](http://imgur.com/TyQLesS)

 

[](http://imgur.com/Vf3NIVf)


End file.
